


The Spirit Of An Embrace

by Nelthalen, Paralexium



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired by Skyrim, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Sass, Skyrim Main Quest, Skyrim Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelthalen/pseuds/Nelthalen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paralexium/pseuds/Paralexium
Summary: Cerex the Dragonborn travels through the land of Skyrim, in search for his mother. He believes she bears the answers to all his questions, that´s what he thinks at least. Though he likes to travel alone, he will soon find that companionship is a gift in itself as well as a curse. As his journey seems to have no end in sight, more and more lives get intertwined with his. Each with their own story to add to the tale.





	The Spirit Of An Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
This is the first time Nelthalen and I post a fanfic we have been writing on. We have been nervous about putting it out here but both want to grow so here you go.  
Constructive criticism is always welcome, but if you're just going to be outright mean please refrain from commenting, thank you! 
> 
> We hope you enjoy this first chapter of our story.

**Riften**

  
Nuvian ventured into the marketplace. It was bustling with people from all around Skyrim. He pulled up his hood on the shoulder cape he was wearing, providing him some cover. Right now, he was a man on a mission.

  
Pushing through the crowd of people at the market, he could feel his heart rate pick up, the beats growing quicker in his chest. Amazed by the thought that nobody could even hear it, while he could hear it loud and clear in his pointy elven ears. If he wasn’t careful it might just jump right out of his chest, perhaps even make a quick leap and jump out of his mouth, which now that he thought about it had gone dry. There was not a trace of the tasteful mead he had had earlier before leaving the flagon. The nerves were definitely getting to him.

  
Now one might ask, how could one possibly mistake, THE famous Maven Black-Briar for a simple commoner… Well, Nuvian might just be the unluckiest of all in Tamriel, for his mistake; One does not simply steal from a Black-Briar, least of all Maven.

  
Honest to say, Nuvian knew he had made a huge mistake the second his wrist got caught in the strong hand of said woman. Panic began setting in, giving him a much-needed adrenaline rush to break free of her grasp. He ran without looking back, not thinking too much about the people he rushed past. He just had to make a break for it before it became too late.

  
_ You had one job Nuvian, steal a piece of jewelry from anyone at the market, and bring it back, without being seen… Not that hard Nuvian but guess what! You had to go screw up, again!_

  
All his training had led up to this day, THIS moment. Today was his day, his chance to become an official member of the Thieves guild. He had come off age, the hard training Brynjolf had put him through since he took him in all those years ago, had paid off well. Right now, he could in no way return to the ragged flagon. _Everyone is waiting for me…_ He had by mistake stolen from the Black-Briars, the alliance between the two, ruined.

  
As Nuvian ran through the town he could hear people shouting at him to watch out, to capture him. Some cursing at him, calling him his most hated nickname, “runt”. Not caring the least about the small horde coming after him like hungry wild dogs would, were he a rabbit. The gates had been left wide open this day. _Might be the tavern restock coming through._ Nuvian certainly wouldn’t pass up his chance at a getaway. He picked up his pace. _This is my only chance, I must get there!_

  
Though he hadn’t been gifted with the longest legs, he thankfully made up for it with endurance. His breaths came out short and ragged. _Okay, I might have skipped training one too many times recently…_ Nuvian thought. He might as well have run all the way from Riften to Solitude by the time he finally made it past the gates, continuing out into to the forest. At this time of year, the trees didn’t make for the best of hiding spots. The leaves were still slowly falling from their branches, and the ones already fallen made terrible rustling noises. _Fall time really isn’t my favorite time of the year._

  
He had to think quickly lest he wanted to be thrown into prison today, and disappoint Brynjolf even more, than he could imagine at this point. Hearing the rustling of leaves being trampled on, crunching dryly underneath heavy footwear, Nuvian made the decision to run down a steep hill in the hopes they wouldn’t follow him, and return to Riften. Jumping down seemed too dangerous. Instead he decided to lay down on his stomach, crawl backwards down. Meanwhile holding on to the roots of a tree, leaning on the hill side. Shimming further and further he realized he had no more tree root to hold on to, he still hadn’t reached the bottom._ Perhaps I should try and crawl back up, they might have left by now anyways._

  
Nuvian reached up to get a hold on a root further up the side. When he got hold, he automatically let go of the previous one further down. The upper root was wet, probably from the early morning rains coming every fall. Since Nuvian wasn’t a little kid anymore, gravity wasn’t as kind to him. His grip on the root slipped. He had no time to react and reach out for the others, and so he let himself fall. Hopefully, he would land on his feet.

______________________________________________

Riften Outskirts

  
A few rust colored and yellow leaves clung themselves almost desperately to the tips of his boots, as he continued in a leisurely pace along the path. The morning had carried a light rain in from the north, on the cold wind as the seasons were in change. From a beautiful summer to another harsh and unforgiving winter which Skyrim was known for. In the back of his mind Cerex, like countless other times before, supposed he had to thank Drannor for leaving him with a partial resistance to the cold harsh climate of the north. Even if the ability had been inherited rather than given as a gift, it had proven itself a reliable trait more than once through his journey in this rugged region of Tamriel.

  
His search for Ivoriel, his dear and beloved mother, had so far not born much result. With the civil war on most people´s minds, nobody paid special attention to any stranger who was passing through, unless they were a supporter of the Gold-White Concordant or a “True Nord”. Not to mention the few who did not seem to worry themselves with the conflict between the Empire and the Stormcloaks, were either caught in the middle, or had their own troubles to deal with in life. The war was simply an unwanted, but long-time coming collision between the two factions, with the people caught in the middle.

  
The white-haired elf slowed his pace, and deep in thought as he was, refastened the clasp on his cloak before continuing once more down the road.

  
_You would think someone would at least have heard a rumor of a Dunmer woman with pale hair, not exactly a prevalent sight in these parts. Even if though there are many elves in Skyrim, white hair is a rarity among the people of Morrowind._ He thought sourly. Then again, Cerex concluded, in these times people were too busy with the war efforts to pay attention to a lonely woman passing through their town.

  
Cerex came to a stop at a rustle from above. The wind had not picked up so strongly yet as to race through the trees, and the Rift did hold a great many bears and sabercats in its vast forests. Tensing his muscles, he prepared to make a jump if he needed to place some distance between himself, and whatever was up on top of the erosion to his right. Cerex could feel the energy of Bound Sword, begin to gather in the palm of his hand. But then, the rustling in the bushes came to a sudden stop. Frowning, the snow haired elf scanned the shrubbery, listening for sudden movement which would give away the position of whatever was hiding up there.

  
Before he could react, hearing the commotion before he even saw the figure scamper out of the bushes above him and down the erosion, a black and red blur landed on the path before him in a heap.

  
Cerex summoned the Bound Sword and took a stance, lightning crackling in his other hand. The figure before him was clad in black leather armor, tight fitting with a beige shoulder cape and a fur trimmed hood. The most outstanding color of the whole getup though was the hair. Flaming orange tresses framed the person´s face, reaching their shoulders in waves. They turned in Cerex´s direction and the elf was met with one hazel and one blue eye, set in the face of a young male. Younger than he had been expecting. Cerex suspected the young human couldn’t be older than twenty winters.

  
The redhead was now sitting on the path, a few leaves and twigs in his wild hair. Clothes dusty from his tumble down onto the road. The stranger, after giving Cerex a quick, considering look, exclaimed before the elf drew breath to voice his own thoughts at the sudden interruption. “Ouch… that hurt worse than a skeever’s bite. “Rubbing his bum, the boy tried to stand up, only to end up on the ground again. “um… Hi, could you please lend me a hand here?”

  
Cerex stood in silence. “No?” questioned the boy, when he got no answer from the tall elf standing before him. His height towering over him, intimidating, was his first thought. “A bit careless, aren´t we, young one? An entertaining entrance though it was on your part, for all you know, I could be a bandit looking for the next easy target. Maybe even a slave trader,” Cerex replied. Grinning smugly and shrugging his shoulders, the boy replied. “You certainly don’t look it, but I’d like to take the chance.”

  
The pale stranger on the road waited a few seconds in silence, before he put his hands on his hips and sighed faintly. “And how exactly, does a slave trader look?” The redhead in front of Cerex blinked, grinned once more, planted his elbow on his knee and resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “Right… Well are ya?” Cerex shook his head in response with a snort and crossed his arms. Banishing the magic, he had been prepared to use moments before.

  
“No, I would rather cut off my arms and legs before stooping that low in life”. Nuvian blinked twice at that, his grin staying in place, appearing very pleased at the response. “That’s rough, sounds pretty painful too. Wouldn’t expect such morbid words coming from such a pretty mouth”, he purred lowly, cocking an eyebrow.

  
Cerex raised both his brows in return at that. Looking the youngster up and down once more, his pale lips twitched in a smirk and he looked down his nose at the boy. “Watch out firecracker, with a mouth like that, you might just end up in trouble one day should you run into the wrong kind of person”.

  
Nuvian grunted, “Pfft… yeah as I– wait, wait a moment, did you just… did you just call me a firecracker?! Here I am, very much in distress, asking for your help, but no, no, nooooo, all you do, is stand there, looking as smug as Clavicus Vile himself”, he snapped. Crossing his arms and looking very much put upon, though the elf didn’t buy the performance for a second. He had to give the younger credit, he lived up to his given nickname, even if it was obviously not desired on the redhead's part.

  
Shaking his head and sighing again in exasperation, Cerex turned towards the road once more, and said, “It’s a good thing you can prove yourself worthy of the title, firecracker. Well, seeing as you have all that energy to spill praise and insults alike upon strangers, I think you’re fine enough to be on your way. Good day to you”.

  
Watching the white-haired man turn to leave, Nuvian huffed and made to get on his feet, when at that moment a spike of pain went through his left foot and ankle. Making him hiss sharply and still his movements.

  
_Bloody perfect,_ Nuvian thought. Is it broken?_ I can move my toes so I guess not, but I might not be able to run again soon if the guards decide to come this way._ He bit his lip and tried turning the limb, only to hiss again as the pain reared its head.

  
Cerex, having heard the small exclamation of pain from behind, looked past over his shoulder and stopped in his tracks. The older man was silent, observing the boy who had tumbled onto his path. _Little bungersome probably didn’t catch himself right on his way down,_ he thought._ And going by that attire he is no farmer´s son, so he must be from the nearest Hold. Though with a broken bone he won't be getting back inside the walls in time before dark. _Looking at the lengthening shadows of the tress surrounding them, Cerex estimated sunset would be within the next hour or so, maybe only a little longer.

  
Closing his eyes with his face towards the skies, Cerex inhaled deeply and exhaled. Amethyst eyes opened and turned once more back to the boy behind him on the road_. A bit of cordiality can last long on the road, I suppose, and I can't just let him lie there. The beasts of the wild would have an easy time picking him up_. With that thought, Cerex turned back.

  
Haltingly, Nuvian got his good leg under him, determined to get off the wet and muddy ground at the very least. However, before he could attempt to rise, the stranger appeared at his side and halted his attempt. Hands held up as a gesture of peace. He spoke before Nuvian could inquire as to his intentions. “Listen, if that leg of yours is indeed giving you trouble, you might not make it back to safety before nightfall. I have a potion for the pain and some bandages we can wrap it tightly with, in my pack”.

  
Nuvian looked at the other in silence, narrowing his eyes minutely and assessing the words spoken to him. Cerex continued, kneeling down and looked the younger man in the eyes. “Nevertheless, I myself could also use some assistance in a personal matter. One favor given for a favor received. So, what say you, I will treat your leg and you will see about helping me gain some information?”

  
Calculating hazel and blue eyes met patient amethyst orbs. A silence descended between them, the only other noise from the surrounding forest, and the distant mews of elk inside among the trees. After a few seconds with no response, the white-haired man lifted a hand up as if to say, “your move”, and brought it back down on his knee. The red-haired young man scratched absentmindedly on the inside of his lower left forearm, seeming deep in thought.

  
_All holy Mara, this day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it? _Nuvian thought, scratching at the leather gauntlet covering his arm, some more. I_ can´t know what this guy could want, it might be more than I can provide and then I would be indebted to him. People around these parts are always looking for something which will give them an upper hand, and that has a price. Then again, if I can do it proficiently and fast, I might get out of this deal quick. Besides I can´t exactly go back into town and look for a physician, or even look down in the Ratway for help. This is the best card I have on deck at the moment, even if its shitty. Shitty people bring themselves into shitty situations Nuvian, you should know that better than anyone by now._

  
The stranger gave him time to think, and his face displayed nothing except annoying patience and, seemingly, honesty. Nuvian sighed in the end and relented in exclamation, “Fine. Whatever you need, I shall try and provide you. Now please, just get me up from here.” The other smiled politely in answer. “Excellent, glad to be of some help. Now wait just a moment and I will get the things I need from my bag”. Doing as bid, Nuvian kept a sharp eye on the other man and his movements, ready to try and defend himself should it prove necessary. Cerex brought the sling of the bag over his head, and settled it on the ground beside them. Nuvian, meanwhile, got as comfortable as he could on the ground, his heel and ankle throbbing as he moved. Cerex looked at him, holding out a roll of clean bandages in his hand.

  
Taking hold of the boy´s lower leg carefully. Keeping an eye on the young human, whether he would wince at the touch or not. “We will have to remove your boot so I can assess the damage, so my advice is to brace yourself, this will cause some discomfort”. Nodding once, Nuvian did as bid and pointed out where to open the clasps on his footwear. True to Cerex´s word, the process did jar his ankle and the thief-in-training drew in a sharp breath. Quickly looking the element over, he found the skin around the ankle and heel to be an angry red which he surmised would in time become a nasty bruise if left untreated. Taking the bandage, he bound it round the ankle and down around the foot, making sure to tighten it, but loose enough to allow movement.

  
“Very well”, Cerex exclaimed. “If the bone has broken it will take a lengthy time to heal on its own. Hopefully it will only be a sprain. In any case, I will be healing it a bit, to speed the process along and it should only be a couple of days before it returns to normal. If not a bit sore at least”. Cupping his hands together as if holding something frail, a golden, radiant light flared up in his hands. He missed how the other´s eye widened and his shoulder stiffened slightly. He brought his hands down around the younger´s leg. Nuvian felt a sudden warm and yet cool sensation at the same time, go through the limb. Biting his lip harder, he turned his face away. Only when the elf removed his hands and their glow faded, did his shoulders unwind their tension, Cerex noted silently.

  
Having finished helping the boy´s boot back in place, he hoisted him carefully up from the ground. “Thank you, at least one good thing happened today”. As he thanked him, Nuvian began to dust off whatever dirt had gathered and clung to his pants. Cerex nodded his head once in acceptance.

  
“I need you to take me to Riften, or rather I need you to guide me around inside the city”. Cerex, dismissive about his thanks, goes straight to the case at hand and starts to wander back down the path. Not taking into consideration how much shorter the human was compared to himself. Then again he needed to make it before nightfall so he couldn’t care less for that matter.

  
“Okay listen here, the city ain’t that big, and I would rather not go back there. Besides, what are you going to Riften for anyways? You don’t exactly look the type to be going there for work?” Nuvian questioned him while trying in vain to scamper after Cerex, his legs nowhere near as long as the taller one´s. His bandaged leg forcing him to slow down his pace even further.

  
“That is my own business. All you will have to do is take me there, show me where and who to talk to for information. Are we clear?” Cerex snapped at the boy, as he started walking a bit faster.  
“Yeah, yeah sure thing. Just thought I might ask? Common courtesy.” Nuvian rolled his eyes, puffing slightly, his lips turning into a slight pout.

  
“Well, excuse me for being just a bit cautious when people start falling down from trees in the middle of nowhere”. Sneering, Cerex stopped in his tracks, turning around only to see the pout on Nuvian´s face. _He looks just like a little boy about to have a temper tantrum simply because he couldn’t get things the way he wanted, or in this case the response he wanted._

  
“Excuse you, it wasn’t like I fell down on purpose, okay? I was on the run from these guards, and this crazy lady called…Maven…” Nuvian trailed off suddenly, eyes turning wide, his feet started moving on their own, backtracking his steps away from Cerex. He could hear the slight change in Nuvian’s breathing pattern going from slow and steady to a more rapid pace. Again, his right hand beginning to absentmindedly scratch at the leather brace on his left arm. Almost in tune with the quick breaths he was now taking in.

  
“About that Riften guide thing… yeah I-I can’t help you with that. There is absolutely no way I can go back there. They will all be looking for me… and it’s my fault. I-I ruined everything I screwed up real, real bad… They will nev-never forgive me, she… she will never forgive the guild. You have to go there by yourself…” He was getting nervous now, no, he was getting panicky. The mere thought of going back, the thought of going to jail or even worse, getting tortured…

  
Cerex observed Nuvian. “What are you rambling on about? What exactly did you do, that would be so bad you can’t even return back to Riften?” Raising his right eyebrow in question. “Who are you talking about? Who’s never going to forgive you?” Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he crossed his arms over his chest.

  
“Why-why does it matter? It wouldn’t change one single thing, even if I told you! The guards… oh no, they’re probably still looking for me around Riften”. Blurting it all out way faster than his mouth could keep up with, his train of thought ran fast now, and he couldn’t stop it. Cerex could barely form out what the kid was trying to explain to him. His ragged, quick breathing was troublesome._ I would rather not deal with a hyperventilating redhead right now…_

  
“Listen, I can’t force you to tell me, but if you really are in trouble then maybe I can help in some sense. However, if what you’ve done turns out to be irredeemable, I can’t assist you and I’m not going to try”.

  
Wrapping his arms around his stomach, Nuvian choked out “…It-it’s not like that”. His voice had gone quiet, clearly, he was not comfortable in this situation.

  
Sighing, Cerex pinched the bridge of his nose, took a deep breath and spoke. “Okay... okay tell you this, it’s starting to get dark and cold. How about we make a campfire, sit down, share some of the rations I have, and you tell me what exactly happened in Riften and why you can’t go back there. That sound like a plan?”

  
He hadn’t even realized how dark it had gotten, it was dark yes, but not dark enough to not be able to see what was in front of you. What Nuvian saw was a kind soul, a confident magician, and one who was willing to deal with him and his temper. “Sure… yeah, let’s do that, sounds good”.

  
“Good. Now, could you stay here and look after the bags while I go looking for wood? If the guards are still looking for you, it might be a better choice if I went out instead of you”. He drops whatever bags of rations he got, so they won’t weigh him down. Beginning his search for firewood inside the forest. Meanwhile, Nuvian settled back down besides the bags.

  
Left to his own devices, Nuvian had some time to think through his possibilities. He had nowhere to go now. The Thieves Guild surely wouldn’t have him back, he couldn’t even return to Riften at all. Maven Black-Briar would have his head._ It wasn’t even like I took the damn jewelry… I dropped it as soon as she grabbed onto my wrist. Stupid hagraven. I suppose for now I will stay with this elf and see where it all leads me to, it’s better than nothing._ Lost in his thoughts, Nuvian hadn’t paid attention to the fact that said elf had returned, fire wood held up from underneath by two strong arms. He came to as soon as the wood was dropped right in front of him, making him flinch slightly in surprise.

  
“Oh, that didn’t take you long! You’d better not have stolen this from some old man huh?” He laughed nervously, while helping gathering the wood to make up the campfire. “Um… I never really got your name?” Uncertainty coated his voice, still being quiet and timid. Nuvian shifted nervously from the left to the right, swaying almost. His right hand came to rest on his left forearm once again. It wasn’t a standstill, his right hand began it’s slow rubbing up and down, there was a force behind the motion.

  
Cerex cleared a little area for their campfire, setting up the bigger branches he had managed to find. Stuffing some of the dry kindling he kept among his supplies in between. As he endeavored to light the, hopefully dry enough timber, Nuvian retreated several steps. Close enough so the light of the fire would be of use, but the heat would be marginally lesser. Cerex paid the younger elf´s antics no mind, though he noted that Nuvian was still holding into his arm rather desperately.

  
Cerex saw the younger´s uncertainty but didn’t make a comment on it. It was peculiar to him though, that the younger had begun this forceful rubbing against his left arm. Again, he didn’t say anything about it. “You’ll know soon enough, but first I want you to tell me what got you so upset earlier. You might just start with your own introduction, seeing as we will be going in the same direction for a little while”.

  
“Oh, yeah sure. My name is Nuvian… just Nuvian. My situation at the moment, is the fact that I made a huge mistake. I tried to pick-pocket from Riften’s most powerful woman, it was a mistake though! I didn’t mean to steal from her, honestly! Anyway, her name is Maven Black-Briar. She is a despicable person and her children aren’t much better. She is corruption in human form”. Nuvian hissed, the mere memories of Maven making chills run down his spine.

  
“She wasn’t even the person I was supposed to be stealing from. I know you may think me a criminal, I grew up in the undergrounds of Riften. I know very little of the outside world, the guild being the only thing I had close to a family, and the ones who took me in when no one else would… That doesn’t matter now though. My one and only mission was to steal from any person at the market this morning, and return back, thus gaining my rightfully earned place in the guild.” He paused briefly, then continued “a true thief of Riften.” Nuvian explained, a snip of proudness and passion in his voice, a tiny hint of sorrow could be heard too.

  
Nuvian knew he would never be able to bear that title. Not now that he’d let down the people who raised him, the people who took him in. Those people he betrayed this very day, simply because he wasn’t paying attention to which pockets his hands crept into.

  
For a while, the only noise surrounding them was that of the fire and the wind through the trees. Which, though it had settled down some as night wore on, never quite seemed to settle in this icy province.

  
“I don’t believe I am the one to tell you what is right and what is wrong, with your decision at attempted theft. You’re still young, also if this Is the only thing you have known your whole life, it would take quite some time to change your ways. I’m still going to say that no matter what your upbringing, stealing is not something that is looked upon lightly. Taking the property of another generally isn't”.

  
Cerex explained with a small huff, as he looked into the crackling flames of the campfire. “Nevertheless, you don’t strike me as the person to willingly inflict irredeemable harm on those around you, Nuvian. Though I admit, I have never had any dealings with your so-called Thieves Guild”.

  
“Now, I understand how you might feel going back there, it would not sit well with me to cause you unnecessary stress… Could you perhaps, draw out a map of the town from the inside? A layout of sorts?”

  
Taken aback by the request, Nuvian sat silent for a moment before it registered inside his brain, while also trying to quickly form a response. “Uh, yes of course! Do you have any supplies I could use? I can do it right now.”

  
Cerex handed Nuvian a piece of rolled-up parchment, and a small piece of charcoal for him to draw. He began sketching the outlines of buildings inside the Hold from a bird’s perspective. _It’s not a perfect map, but it will have to do,_ Cerex mused to himself, while the kid was preoccupied with the map. The black lines on the paper had smeared some places as he went from one corner to another without lifting his hand. This caused stains to both the paper and the underside of the boy’s right hand. It didn’t matter as long as Cerex could make out the lines of each building, and compare it to the real ones.

  
Having finished the map, Nuvian put down the piece of charcoal. Only now realizing how almost his entire hand had gotten smeared with black dust. Not caring much about his black pants, decided to simply wipe his hand onto them. He admired his handy work on the worn-out parchment paper. A tilted smile formed on his lips. He grabbed hold of the paper with both his hands, turning it around, showing it to Cerex. Who to Nuvian, seemed to be a long way away in his mind. “Here ya go. All done, ready to go!” He practically burst with proudness. _How young is this fellow? …_

  
Cerex got hold of the newly drawn map, rolled it together, and put the parchment back into his bag together with the charcoal. “Thank you Nuvian, you have been a great help. Even if you can’t return to the city with me, I am grateful for the assistance you have provided me”. Nuvian made a simple nod, averting his eyes away from Cerex and…

  
“Oh, that’s right, pardon my manners. Almost forgot to introduce myself”.

  
“I am Cerex Nelthalen”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have no idea when the next chapter will be out but it will come don't worry! We just don't want to force our inspiration, so deadlines will not be a thing and neither will regular uploads.  
We both have real lives going on and it can become hectic at times.
> 
> Sorry about that, we hope you all understand.


End file.
